


Из чего же, из чего же...

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: мелочь на день варенья админа группы ХК





	Из чего же, из чего же...

**Author's Note:**

> мелочь на день варенья админа группы ХК

Дайчи сделан из зимнего шарфика, немножко кусачего и теплого. 

Сатори сделан из старых сказок, таких жутких, что аж весело. 

Цукки сделан из прозрачных кристалликов с острыми гранями. 

Тоору сделан из волшебной блескучей золотинки. 

Суга сделан из мороженого с воздушным рисом. 

Кейджи сделан из секретика под самым дальним деревом в саду. 

Вакатоши сделан из теплого летнего вечера. 

Юкие сделана из сладкого печенья. 

Тадаши сделан из подсолнуха. 

Саэко сделана из громкой музыки. 

Тецуро сделан из колючих искринок, когда гладишь кота. 

Юу сделан из фейерверков. 

Ячи сделана из солнечных зайцев. 

Хаджиме сделан из чертополоха. 

Тобио сделан из весенней грозы. 

Лев сделан из снежков, которыми кидаться. 

Котаро сделан из плюха в море, когда вылетаешь из длииинной трубы на самой большой горке. 

Кьёко сделана из ночного облака. 

Братик Шое сделан из щекотки и скрипа кроссовок. 

А Нацу сделана из сладкой ваты, беганья и визга.


End file.
